


Взаимообреченность

by RussianFanArchive



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama & Romance, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, M/M, Russian Empire
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19211950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianFanArchive/pseuds/RussianFanArchive
Summary: - Вот парадокс, - заметил Феликс, - нигде с таким упоением не танцуют польский полонез, как в душащей все польское России.





	Взаимообреченность

Название: Взаимообреченность  
Автор: Эльхен  
Дата публикации: 19 декабря 2016

 

************************************

 

Круглый польской, который, кажется,   
был выдуман для интриг: он продолжался по   
нескольку часов, все в свою очередь, отделав   
по условию фигуру, стояли на своих местах,   
и каждая пара о чем-нибудь перебирала;   
разумеется, что разговоры такие были не философские…

И.М. Долгоруков

 

Величественные и вместе с тем утонченно-сдержанные, лишенные кичливости, пронзительно-сентиментальные и одновременно романтически-ностальгические, полные чувственного спокойствия добровольной тоски в самочинном изгнании, звуки полонеза Огинского разливались по залу. Феликс отошел к стене: он не собирался танцевать. 

Пары проплывали мимо него гордо и грациозно, словно лебеди по зеркальной глади воды, или, лучше сказать, призрачные видения – слишком прекрасные и блестящие были на них наряды, слишком точными и выверенными были исполняемые с потрясающей непринужденностью движения. Польша горько усмехнулся: во всей Европе полонез – это просто бальный танец, и только в России его умудрились превратить в торжественное шествие и одновременно – тончайшее искусство. Почти священнодейство. 

Властная и сильная рука, высокомерно облаченная в белоснежную перчатку, не дала ему закончить мысль – выдернула из ряда стоящих в стороне, вовлекла в длинную вереницу усыпанных золотом и бриллиантами. Феликс сразу вздернул подбородок, напуская на себя светское выражение, и влился в ритм шагов. Он не ожидал, никак не ожидал. Так не положено, чтобы мужчина вовлекал в полонез мужчину. Но России дозволено многое. Особенно в собственной столице. А что не дозволено, то Иван Брагинский дозволит себе сам – вот ведь дурная привычка всех империй… 

Но то, что его вот так застали врасплох… Польша сделал еще шаг и, вовремя уследив за парами впереди, остановился без постыдной поспешности и резкости спохватившихся в последний момент – в конце концов, уж кому, как не ему, уметь танцевать полонез?.. 

\- Вот парадокс, - заметил он, все так же не поворачивая головы к партнеру, - нигде с таким упоением не танцуют польский полонез, как в душащей все польское России. 

\- Забавно, - с холодной вальяжностью откликнулся Иван. Феликс через перчатки – его и свою – чувствовал жар его руки, и это тоже было парадоксом: от рук России он всегда ожидал ледяного, мертвенного холода, а получал тепло и даже жар. Обжигающий порой жар. 

\- Горько, - возразил Польша, краем глаза видя неизящный, но вместе с тем пленительный излом чужого бледного профиля и коря себя за то, что не может не отдать – про себя, конечно, про себя – должного этому лицу, кажущемуся открытой книгой, простой и ясной, на деле будучи Розеттским камнем. Но Розеттский камень своего дешифровщика в конечном итоге встретил. Феликс сильно сомневался, что когда-нибудь станет вторым Шампольоном. 

\- Пожалуй, соглашусь, - неожиданно заявил Россия смиренно и добавил: - Это действительно горько. Горько, что ты, Феликс, не видишь иронии ситуации. 

\- В подавлении польских свобод есть ирония?! – вспылил Польша, едва не сбившись с темпа и лишь запоздало поняв, что именно он ляпнул и какой это было ошибкой. 

В спину уперлось несколько колких взглядов – он высказался слишком громко и его услышали. Деликатно поддерживавшая его ладонь рука Ивана резко сжалась, делая почти больно. 

\- У восстания не было ни резона, ни опоры в народе, ни смысла, - лишь почти немецкой чеканностью, отрывистостью фразы выдавая скрываемое острое гневливое недовольство, проронил Россия, слово за словом, и, вдруг разжав ладонь, добавил с прежней ленивой благожелательностью: - По-моему, это очень забавно: подняться с оружием в руках за большую свободу, а в итоге потерять и то, что было. 

\- Тебя забавляют жестокие вещи, Иван, - сдержанно выдавил из себя Польша, дыша через раз, чтобы угомонить разыгравшееся в груди возмущение и, чего греха таить, пробежавший по спине эскадроном мурашек и зарывшийся холодными пальцами в волосы на затылке страх. 

\- Тебя забавляло таскать меня за волосы, словно трактирную девку, по Кремлю во время Смуты, - отрезал Россия. – Я даже не плачу той же монетой. 

Опасное, слишком опасное направление принял разговор. Феликс вздохнул. Он никогда не умел держать себя в руках так хорошо, чтобы вести долгие беседы, стоя на краю бездны, и не сорваться в нее, взмахнув от избытка чувств руками. Россия, которого все – и он, Польша, в том числе – обвиняли в несдержанности и варварских замашках, парадоксальным образом гулял по краю с кошачьей ловкостью. И вовсе не прочь был, как тот самый кот, смахнуть что-нибудь по своей прихоти вниз. Или кого-нибудь.

\- Для иронизирующего человека ты слишком вдохновенно танцуешь под «Прощание с Родиной», - последний рывок, последняя попытка; фатальная, может быть, но не может он, Польша, иначе. 

\- Нет ничего дурного в том, чтобы оценить по достоинству талантливую вещь, - невозмутимо парировал Иван.

\- Сторонника Костюшко! 

\- Моего сенатора. 

\- Ты невыносим. 

\- Взаимно. Но горечь и ирония в том, что нам друг от друга никуда не деться, - заметил Иван вдруг.

\- Горькая ирония, может быть? – вот же нелепость, Польша поправляет Россию, когда тот говорит по-русски. 

\- Или ироничная горечь, - небрежно переиначил Иван. – Называй, как хочешь. 

«Ироничная горечь у тебя на губах, когда ты меня целуешь», - думается Феликсу, но вслух он этого, конечно, не произносит. 

Они отделывают фигуру и останавливаются. Ладонь России неподвижна, лишь большой палец, приподнявшись, едва уловимым движением поглаживает край замершей поверх чужой ладони и накрывает ближайший палец. Польша смотрит на это одним только взглядом, не поворачивая головы, и буквально цепенеет: с ним бывало всякое и по-всякому, но ничто, даже самые толстые цепи, самые крепкие тиски объятий, самые болезненные удары по гордости и достоинству не были столь пронзительны и сокрушающи, как этот невинный, почти целомудренный жест. 

Кем надо быть, чтобы одним мягким касанием заставить ощутить свою принадлежность, привязанность границами, законами, самой историей, кровью и временем? 

Кем надо быть лично для него, Польши, чтобы заставить его испытать эту гамму ощущений?

Россия молчит, лишь косит на него внимательным взглядом, в котором застыла схваченная инеем внезапно грянувшего в конце апреля мороза сирень. Феликс не сводит глаз с их рук. Полный светлой, простившей и прощенной грусти полонез все звучит, и каждая нота в сотый, тысячный, миллионный раз отказывает ему в существовании, прощается, как прощается с телом душа в день погребения. А он – существует. Каким-то образом до сих пор существует. 

Каким? Уж не таким ли, что намертво связан с тем, кто этого не хотел, хотя этого и не просил?..

Польша поворачивает голову и встречается взглядом с фиалковым маревом в глазах напротив. Фиалки… Символ весны, смирения, любви, верности, идеального брака, величественной красоты и смерти. Феликс этот перечень всегда заменял одним словом – противоречий, противоречий символ. 

Фиалковые глаза России были символом другим – парадоксов. 

\- Не-на-ви-жу, - по слогам, отчетливо и просто, сообщает он Ивану спокойно, будучи в своих чувствах выше пресловутой и жалкой пламенной ненависти, ненависти буйной.

«А может, немного и люблю», - думает он, будто случайно сдвигая палец так, чтобы немного «приобнять» им палец Ивана.

\- Вза-им-но, - улыбнувшись, отвечает Россия, на мгновение скрывая под веками фиалковый дурман. 

А может, и думает тоже взаимно?


End file.
